Project to provide Community Alcoholism services to the poor people in 3 areas to Sacramento County. Services to include: 1. Community Education, 2. Outreach Services, 3. Counseling (crisis intervention and follow-up), 4. Day Room, 5. Referral to employers, social services, rehabilitation services, education services, etc, and 6. Inputs to county alcoholism service delivery planning, and 7. Advocacy for clients.